Doushite kimi wo suki ni natteshimattan darou?
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA .Porque eu acabei me apaixonando por você?.:One-shot, songfic:. Seu medo a fez perder para sempre, agora ela era a única pessoa que ele nunca poderia ter...Aioria x Marin x Aioros. Música do grupo coreano DBSK cantado em japonês x3


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles... Uso apenas as suas aparências... E se pertencesse... Seiya estava perdido!!!!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua...**_

oOo

_Quando escutei essa música no especial do fim de ano, logo imaginei esse casal, o grupo é coreano, então eles cantam um japonês estranho mesmo, mas a música é linda, ouçam! A tradução é meia boca porque é copiada, arrumei algumas partes porque estava errada xD A fic foi inspirada no clip dessa música, mudei algumas coisas._

_Mocinha Anzula tinha me pedido esse casal faz um tempo, mas tava com dificuldade de criar a fic, na verdade foi dois casais: Aioria x Marin e Aioros x Marin. Sou Marin x Aioria forever, mas variar às vezes faz bem! xD_

**Betado por Black Scorpio no Nyx, thnxs linda!!!!!**

oOo

**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?- DBSK(tohoshinki)**

oOo

_**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**_

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**_

_**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni**_

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**_

**Por que acabei me apaixonando por você?**

**Não importa quanto tempo passe**

**Eu ainda acho que você esta aqui**

**Mas você já escolheu um caminho diferente**

O vento frio balançava a barra do sobretudo, seus olhos verdes observavam as águas escuras do rio que passava por baixo de si. Logo ele ouve passos, fazendo virar os olhos para a jovem ruiva que se aproximava, com uma blusa de pele sintética branca e a barra do vestido rosa à mostra.

- Oi.- Diz tímida a garota de olhos azuis, apoiando as costas na ponte.

- Está frio né?- Diz o rapaz, mexendo nervosamente nos cabelos loiros.

Depois dessas poucas palavras ficaram calados, lado a lado observando os carros passarem.

_**Doushite kimi ni nani mo tsutaerarenakattan darou?**_

_**Mainichi maiban tsunotteku omoi**_

_**Afuredasu kotoba, wakatteta no ni (mou todokanai)**_

**Por que não consegui mostrar a você?**

**O meu amor que crescia dia e noite**

**As palavras começam a ser demais**

**Mas eu sei que**

**Você nunca irá entendê-las**

Aioria gostava de Marin, mas ela era a pessoa que ele não poderia nem pensar em querer para si, era noiva de seu irmão mais velho. Quantas chances teve, quantas vezes sua timidez ou seu orgulho não o deixaram dizer, quando teve um chance, foi para longe a deixando sozinha.

Quando tomou coragem e voltou soube que agora seu grande amor era namorada de seu irmão. Isso doía e muito, sempre vê-la em sua casa e não poder tocá-la, não poder beijá-la, não poder dizer o quanto a amava. A dor era tanta que novamente partiu, depois de três anos, voltou e a chamou para conversar, o local escolhido era uma ponte aonde sempre iam.

_**Hajimete deatta, sono hi kara**_

_**Kimi wo shitteita ki ga shitan da**_

_**Amari ni shizen ni tokende shimatta futari**_

_**Doko e iku no ni mo issho de**_

_**Kimi ga iru koto ga touzen de**_

_**Bokura wa futari otona ni natte kita**_

_**Demo kimi ga eranda no wa chigau michi**_

**Desde a primeira vez que nos encontramos**

**Eu senti que já a conhecia**

**Nos demos bem naturalmente**

**Era tão natural para você estar comigo**

**Nós crescemos juntos**

**Mas você já escolheu um caminho diferente**

**- **Lembra de quando nos conhecemos?- Pergunta Marin voltando os olhos tristes para Aioria.

Claro que se lembrava, eram crianças quando sua família se mudou para o mesmo prédio dela. Desde que a viu, sentiu algo mais do que uma simples amizade.

A sintonia deles era tanta que logo se tornaram amigos inseparáveis. Foram crescendo e mesmo assim a roda de amigos era a mesma, a mesma faculdade, os mesmos bares, as mesmas festas e junto a insegurança, a timidez, o medo.

Quantas vezes não brigaram por causa dos ciúmes bobos do rapaz, ela dizia que não eram nada além de amigos, ele não mandava na vida dela, aquelas palavras o machucavam, queria ser algo mais para ela, mas tinha medo de perder sua amizade para sempre.

_**Doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**_

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**_

_**Koko ni iru to, omotteta no ni (mou kanawanai)**_

**Por que acabei me apaixonando por você?**

**Não importa quanto tempo passe**

**Eu ainda acho que você esta aqui**

**(Não irá se realizar)**

O rapaz estava com a cabeça baixa, quando ouve passos se aproximando, ela estava na sua frente.

- Sofri quando você se foi. Sempre esperei que voltasse para me buscar, mesmo que com palavras, mesmo que com promessas... Eu te amava... - Diz Marin triste.

Aquelas palavras, não podia acreditar no que ouvia, ela o amava... Aquelas palavras o machucavam, porque nunca reparou nos olhares que ela lhe lançava, mesmo quando estava junto de Aioros, ela o olhava como se quisesse ouvir que ele também a amava, será que ela estava com seu irmão para fazer ciúmes?

- Seu irmão foi um anjo para mim. Apareceu na minha vida e me salvou, mas mesmo assim eu te amava, te esperava e ele sabia disso, mesmo assim continuou comigo. Quando você voltou da última vez, esperava que me levasse junto, queria isso... - Diz deixando uma lágrima rolar de seus olhos. - Vou me casar com Aioros.- Diz abaixando o olhar.

Aioria a olha assustado, aquelas palavras rasgaram seu peito, parecia que ela pedia para levá-la embora. Mas sabia o quanto Aioros amava Marin, não poderia fazer isso com seu irmão. Aioros era mil vezes melhor que ele.

- Espero que seja feliz...- Diz virando as costas e se afastando, não queria mostrar aquelas lágrimas que teimavam em rolar pelos olhos.

_**Tokubetsu na imi wo motsu kyou wo**_

_**Shiawase kao de tatsu kyou wo**_

_**Kirei na sugata de kami sama ni chikatteru, kimi wo**_

_**Boku ja nai hito no tonari de**_

_**Shukufuku sareteru sugata wo**_

_**Boku wa dou yatte miokureba ii no darou?**_

**Por este dia que guarda um significado especial**

**Por este dia em que mostramos nossa alegria**

**Por você estar linda enquanto caminhava ao altar**

**Mas não era eu ao seu lado**

**A imagem de alguém verdadeiramente feliz**

**Como posso olhar para você?**

A igreja estava cheia, Aioria sentado na primeira fileira sentiu seu irmão o olhando triste, como se soubesse, como se pedisse para levar Marin, por mais que a amasse, era capaz de deixá-la ir... Tinha a chance de ser feliz, a chance de ser egoísta pelo menos uma vez na vida, mas não poderia fazer isso com seu irmão.

Todos os seus amigos estavam lá, afinal eram amigos de Marin também, assim como seus pais, felizes da vida. Quando as trombetas tocaram, todos olham para a entrada, onde Marin entra de braços dados com seu pai, estava linda. Com um tomara que caia bordado e uma coroa de pedras, os cabelos presos e a maquiagem leve realçavam a beleza natural dela.

Assim que passou ao seu lado, Marin lhe lança mais um olhar triste, mas Aioria desvia, não queria, não podia encará-la. A cerimônia era exatamente da mesma maneira que sempre sonhou, não conseguia olhar para o casal, muito menos na hora do beijo.

_**Mou doushite kimi wo suki ni natte shimattan darou?**_

_**Ano koro mo, bokura no koto, mou modernai (kangaeta)**_

_**modorenai (kangaeta)**_

_**Doushite kimi no te wo tsukami ubaenakattan darou?**_

_**Donna ni toki ga nagaretemo kimi wa zutto**_

_**Boku no yoko ni, iru hazu datta (sono mama nii)**_

**Então por que acabei me apaixonando por você?**

**Aquele tempo, nós, não irá voltar (eu já decidi)**

**Não irá voltar(eu já decidi)**

**Por que eu não consegui segurar sua mão?**

**Não importa quanto tempo passe**

**Você deveria estar ao meu lado**

**(É assim que deveria ser)**

Todos estavam nas escadarias jogando pétalas de rosas e arroz nos noivos.

Assim que ela passou em sua frente, ela novamente lhe lança o último olhar, Aioria olha para sua mão e depois para ela, por um momento sentiu como se ela deveria ser apenas sua, uma vontade louca de puxá-la pela mão e correr. Mas logo a razão falou mais alto e ele fechou a mão, por quê? Porque ele não conseguiu segurar em sua mão quando teve a chance? Porque não fugiu com ela quando ela disse que o amava? Agora havia perdido ela para sempre.

_**Sore demo kimi ga boku no soba nara to itte mo**_

_**Eien ni kimi ga shiawase de iru koto**_

_**Tada negatteru**_

_**Tatoe sore ga donna ni sabishikutemo (setsunakutemo)**_

**Mas mesmo que eu não esteja mais ao seu lado**

**Eu apenas rezo para que você seja feliz pela eternidade**

**Não importa o quanto isso faça eu me sentir só**

**(mesmo sendo triste)**

A festa mal havia começado, os noivos dançavam uma valsa no centro do salão, antes que alguém sentisse sua falta, Aioria se levantou, pegando seu casaco, olhou mais uma vez para Aioros e Marin, pareciam felizes, sorriu para si mesmo.

Antes de sair do salão entregou uma carta para o porteiro, para logo em seguida sair em disparada pela rua com seu conversível preto, quanto mais lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos, mas ele acelerava.

- O Sr Aioria pediu para entregar isso. - Diz o porteiro se aproximando dos noivos que estavam sentados junto aos parentes.

Marin e Aioros se entreolham e procuram pelo rapaz no salão, mas não o encontram, olhando para a carta, abrem o envelope.

"_Sejam felizes..._"

- Aioria...- Sussurra Marin deixando uma lágrima rolar pela face e abraçando a carta, Aioros a abraça, beijando sua testa.

xXxXxXx

_**the End...**_

xXxXxXx

Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews! Deixaria uma gata de rua mega feliz!!!!

Bjnhos x3

**Quick comment da Beta: **eu já ouvi DBSK, e realmente eh mto legal!!! Recomendo pra todas...

Qnto a fic, lindinha não? Marin x Aioria sempre são fofos ;D


End file.
